Galaxy Guide
The Galaxy may not provide the certs like a Mosquito or Liberator, but having good a Galaxy is quite helpful for fast and safe transport. An upgraded Galaxy can also be used as a battleship, and the abundance of armor is really useful along with the four guns. It is not necessary to upgrade your Galaxy all the way. However, if you are interested in taking a support role in the outfit, it is recommended that you at least partially upgrade your Galaxy. Although you probably won't be called upon for frontline use, you may be asked to be a reserve Galaxy that can be called upon when frontline Galaxies are shot down. The 382nd knows what it is talking about when it comes to Galaxys, and it is strongly advised that you follow what is outlined. The below outline is what work best, and has been battle tested in inumerable situations. I hope to see you all in the air! Weapons There are three available types of weapons for the Galaxy. M20 Drake The Galaxy comes with quad-M20 Drakes as stock. The M20 is an all-round weapon, with a slow rate of fire and 50 rounds in a magazine. A30 Walker The top and rear guns can be upgraded to A30 Walkers. The A30 has a high rate of fire, and a 75 round magazine. These guns cost 500 certs or 700SC each. They are strongly recommended as they work much better than M20s on air targets and are acceptable for ground targets as well. The zoom optics are recommended for the A30s so that gunners can see enemy aircraft from further distances. Before purchasing Bulldogs, it is recomended that you buy A30s. M60-A Bulldogs The left and right wing guns can be equipped with M60-A Bulldogs. The M60s are grenade launchers that contain 6 rounds in a magazine. They cost 250 certs or 500SC each. They work well on infantry and ground vehicles. They can cause lots of damage on aircraft if the grenades hit them. However, considering most gunners are not able to hit aircraft with the M60, it is debatable whether one should purchase the M60 or keep the M20. The 382nd recommends the M60s, but it is ultimately the pilot's choice. The thermal optics are recommended for the M60s as they allow gunners to see infantry easier. Upgrades The are many upgrades available to the Galaxy. There are three slots, called the Defense, Utility, and Performance. Utility For the Utility slot, there are two options, the Decoy Flares and the Fire Suppression. Considering that the Galaxy is a very strong vehicle and thus lock-on missiles do not cause much harm, the Decoy Flares are not of much use for a Galaxy. Therefore, Fire Suppression is a much better option. It is strongly recommended that at least Level 1 of Fire Suppression is attained. Defense For the Defense slot there are three options, Nanite Auto Repair System, Vehicle Stealth and Composite Armor. The Nanite Repair is not recommended, because the Galaxy is a target for all aircraft, ground vehicles, MAXes and Heavy Assaults, and therefore it is difficult for a Galaxy to evade fire long enough for the Nanite Repair to heal the Galaxy a significant amount. Vehicle Stealth is also not useful, as a giant aircraft cannot really be hidden just by not appearing on the mini-map and, as mentioned earlier, missiles are not a major concern for a Galaxy. Composite Armor is very useful for a Galaxy. It reduces the amount of Flak damage taken, which is one of the primary concerns for a Galaxy, as it is a major target in the sky and as a result, Composite Armor is strongly recommended to be maxed out after attaining Level 1 is Utility and Performance. Performance Performance is a slot that is debate upon for the Galaxy. There are three options. Precision Drops, High-G, and Racer High Speed. Precision Drops comes in handy, as the name implies, to drop infantry precisely on a point, useful for a Galaxy Drop. High-G improves the agility of the Galaxy, allowing for it to take evasive manouevres easier. Racer High Speed improves the speed of the Galaxy, allowing it to evade enemy fire and reach targets quicker. The Racer High Speed is the performance upgrade that is strongly recommended by the 382nd. Precision Drops is not as useful, as one can already drop infantry on point with enough practice. High-G allows one to be quite agile, however. But this defeats the purpose of a Galaxy. A Galaxy is supposed to get in quick and get out. Although capable of taking a heavy beating, it is not a good idea to remain in a hot area for too long. Racer High Speed is the answer. Recommended Loadouts